mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Jiban
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the Metal Heroes show, Mobile Detective Jiban. Jiban Jiban is a robotic detective created by Dr. Igarashi using the body of Detective Naoto Tamura of the Tokyo Police to exterminate Biolon. Abilities *'Dash': Dashing at superhuman speeds. *Strength: Strength capable of jumping up to twenty meters, bend steel, chop through concrete, and can punch through up to thirty five centimeters of concrete. *'Burrowing': Burrowing at low speeds while underground. *'Eye Sensors': Scanners that allow him to analyze his surrounding, locate enemy weak points, see in infrared, and see through thick clouds and underground with little effort. This also grants extreme accuracy. *'Super Ceramic Armor': The body of Jiban is composed of armor that gives him a high resistance to projectiles and acid based attacks and allows him to absorb electricity to temporarily increase his strength. Weapons *'Maximilian Type 3': A powerful nightstick in the right hip that can turn into a pistol that fires electric blasts and a sword. While in sword mode this can charge with blue energy that can execute an extremely powerful attack called the Jiban End. *'Needril': A launchable explosive needle in each wrist that can also fire a heat beam called the Jiban Hyper Beam. *'Eye Thermal Radiation': Emitting thermal radiation from his eyes. *'Self Guard Heater': Emitting a heat surge from his body. *'Thaw Beam': A heat beam that can thaw frozen objects and organisms from the badge on his left pectoral. *'Infrared Beam': A yellow energy beam from his body. *'Autoderringer': A fire ball cannon with a submachine gun under the main barreled. Jiban also has a right wrist drill and a left wrist claw while using this. Support Units *'Reson': Jiban's cruiser, armed with a laser gun in each headlight. *'Bikan': Jiban's motorcycle, armed with a pair of laser guns in the front. *'Spyrus': Jiban's VTOL, armed with a pair of laser guns under the cockpit. *'Daedalus': A jetpack that allows Jiban to fly at subsonic speeds and can turn into a double barreled fire ball cannon called the Daedalus Fire. Biolon *'Masques': Powers include being able to drive any known vehicle, a submachine gun, a bazooka, grenades, an assault rifle, a dagger, blinding mouth mist, regeneration, a pistol, super speed, and a human disguise. *'Marsha' (yellow one) and Karsha (blue one): Powers include agility, electric whips, human disguises, bat forms, super speed, palm beams that shrink bioloids and increase anger, throwing energy rings, a restraint whip, telekinetic blasts from the hands, flight, and spider forms. *'Bubi': Powers include size changing, sharp teeth, body vines, and an enhanced sense of smell. *'Mad Garbo': Powers include a fire ball form that emits electric bolts, hand electric bolts, twin pectoral electric cables, spawning a shield with a blade on each side, a claymore stored in the right arm that emits fire and telekinetic explosions, a right shoulder cannon, forehead beams, blue eye lasers that create holograms, a human disguise, and summoning a lightning storm. **'Black Fang': A motorcycle used by Mad Garbo armed with a horn on the sidecar. *'Dr. Giba': Powers include creating holgorams of himself, a false head, and hand electric beams. **'Gibanoid': Appears in episode 52. Powers include his Dr. Giba disguise, dual whip tentacles from the torso that emit electric surges, sharp claws on his six arms, yellow antennae energy rays, teleportation, an airship that fires yellow lasers from the top and bottom, and explosive flashes from the forehead eye. Bionoids *'Chamelenoid': Appears in episode 1. Powers include a human disguise, agility, acidic claws, a sword, pectoral missiles, ensnaring roots from the legs, a constricting tongue, and levitation. *'Catnoid': Appears in episode 2. Powers include body switching by touch, a pair of retractable claws in each hand, high jumping, and a constricting tail in the mouth. *'Mudnoid': Appears in episode 3. Powers include a human disguise, a katana, controlling an ultrasonic tower that grows replicating vegetables armed with toxic gas, high jumping, burrowing, mouth toxic gas, a retractable blade in each wrist and shoulder, and green hand lasers. *'Rosenoid': Appears in episode 4. Powers include a human disguise, a left arm extendable tentacle that fires rose petals, turning the left arm into a metal claw, blinding sores from the head, pink eye energy blasts, and head petal electric shocks. *'Octopusnoid': Appears in episode 5. Powers include a human disguise, a, octopus tentacle in each palm and four on the back capable of breaking steel, wall crawling, mouth sleeping gas, red energy blasts from the three torso holes, mouth ink, and high jumping. *'Vulturnoid': Appears in episode 6. Powers include flight, a human disguise, large clawed hands, a sharp beak, launchable acidic needles from the beak and wings, and forming hurricane winds while flipping in the air. *'Coldnoid': Appears in episode 7. Powers include releasing a pathogen from the nose that decays health, flight, a human disguise, explosive snot, twin head horns, and a whip tentacle in each palm. *'Molenoid': Appears in episode 8. Powers include burrowing, high jumping, inger missiles, nose sand, shoulder electric bolts, a human disguise, turning the right hand into a clamp, turning the left arm into a drill, two napalm shooters hidden in the torso. *'Hyenanoid': Appears in episode 9. Powers include a human disguise, extendable jaws for the hands and in the torso, and red electric bolts from the main mouth. *'Nightmarenoid': Appears in episode 10. Powers include teleportation, a human disguise, mouth goo spray that corrupts machines and causes illusions, extendable arms with claw fingers, three laser guns hidden in the head, and converting into goo. *'Urchinnoid': Appears in episode 11. Powers include launchable quills laced with acid on the back and arms, a ball form, dual constricting tongues, and blue energy eye blasts. *'Skunknoid': Appears in episode 13. Powers include a human disguise, sharp claws that can tear through concrete, explosive yellow gas from the torso, a laser rifle, teleportation, and a flamethrower in the mouth. *'Killernoid': Appears in episode 14. Powers include teleportation, a spiked sword, a bomb remotely detonated from the torso, hand electromagnetic pulse blasts, a machine gun in the mouth, and high jumping. *'Wolfnoid': Appears in episode 15. Powers include a human disguise, duplication by organ transplant, sharp claws, mouth mist that can turn into fire balls, sky darkening, a cane that fires orange lasers, sharp fangs, high jumping, and two yellow explosive lasers from each pectoral. *'Jellyfishnoid': Appears in episode 16. Powers include a jellyfish form, mouth explosive bubbles, mouth acid spray, a curved sword, and eye electric bolts. *'Butterflynoid': Appears in episodes 17 and 18. Powers include a human disguise, flight, toxic mouth pollen, blue eye electric bolts, spawning butterflies, and a butterfly form that can create holograms. *'Starfishnoid': Appear in episodes 18 and 32 and the movie. Only known power is eating brain tissue to retrieve memories. *'Injectnoid': Appears in episode 19. Powers include a right arm needle, needles with various animal venoms, high jumping, yellow eye electric bolts, and projecting holograms for communication. *'Moneynoid': Appears in episode 20. Powers include spewing money from the mouth, turning objects into money via eye beams, turning into a wad of cash capable of flight, hijacking screens for communication, high jumping, and coin and cash bombs from the torso. *'Bugnoid': Appears in episode 21. Powers include high jumping, spewing caustic bug bombs, summoning ensnaring vines from the ground, wall crawling, controlling insects, an extendable tongue that emits energy surges, and electrical resistance. *'Hunternoid': Appears in episode 22. Powers include a right arm machine gun, a left arm gun clip that can be used as a club, a scope for the right eye, high jumping, and a mouth blaster cannon. *'Goatnoid': Appears in episode 23. Powers include twin head horns that fire energy cutters, flattening the body, high jumping, spewing paper shreds, launchable shoulder spikes that regenerate after firing, and mouth webs. *'Suicidenoid': Appears in episode 24. Powers include teleportation, spirit world portals from the eyes, red toxic gas from the torso, extendable finger tentacles that controls nerves and emit energy pulses, high jumping, launchable torso spikes, and red electric bolts from the twin tail probes. *'Explodenoid': Appears in episode 25. Powers include a human disguise, organic mouth bombs called Bio Bombs, a knife, a bladed right arm, teleportation, a machine gun in the head, and head detachment with constricting wires and a self destruct device. *'Great Gibanoid': Appears in the movie. Powers include mouth fire balls, sharp claws, a clawed tentacle in the abdomen, and spewing a larva that forms a new Spiderblock. **'Batblock': Appears in the movie. Powers include an ultrasonic sonar that disrupts electronics, a detachanble winged scalp capable of flight and ramming, twin swords, and electric shocks from the winged scalp. **'Ammoblock': Appears in the movie. Powers include swimming, long face tentacles, a pronged staff, a detachable shell helmet capable of flight and ramming, and electric shocks from the shell helmet. **'Spiderblock': Appears in the movie. Powers include a human disguise, a gun in each of the eight eyes, a centipede tail for constriction, combining with the detachable head portions of Batblock and Ammoblock to evolve into Great Gibanoid, and mouth webs. *'Dragonnoid': Appears in episode 26. Powers include swimming, high jumping, a chinese sword, a tentacle on each shoulder that emits electric shocks, mouth acid spray and flames, eye energy blasts, turning into a blue lightning bolt, and forming an acid rain cloud from the mouth. *'Centipedenoid': Appears in episode 27. Powers include wall crawling, dividing segments capable of human disguises, flight, emitting ultrasonic waves to gather his segments, a centipede form with a machine gun and acid spray in the mandibles, telekinesis explosions from the right arm, a high resistance to energy attacks, and red eye energy bolts. *'Elephantnoid': Appears in episode 28. Powers include strength, a trunk that emits wind gusts and flames, twin tusks, and human disguises by mimicking. *'Doublenoid': Appears in episode 29. Powers include flames and fire balls from the right head's mouth, freezing gas and icicles from the left head's mouth, invisibility, sharp pincer claws for each hand, a machine gun hidden in the right claw, dividing into two humans, and a Double Attack that combines mouth projectiles to cause explosions. *'Kabukinoid': Appears in episode 30. Powers include a detachable flying face mask that turns into a sword, a human disguise, a club with a machine gun in it, summoning flower petal bombs, turning the club into a forked staff that emits electricity, high jumping, and teleportation. *'Shinobinoid': Appears in episode 31. Powers include high jumping, spawning brown ninjas called shadow clones capable of teleportation, teleportation and high jumping, an orange knockout beam from the hands, summoning fire, invisibility, telekinetic explosions, mouth flames, a ninjato, left wrist claws, and turning into bacteria unless he is exposed to electricity. *'Pearl': Appears in episode 32. Only known power is calming bubbles that can restore plant life. Unlike other bionoids she was not inherently evil. *'Distnoid': Appears in episode 32. Powers include teleportation, eye eye energy blasts, a mouth vacuum, high jumping, swimming, and spawning body torpedoes. *'Snakeheadnoid': Appears in episode 33. Powers include telepathic explosions, twin falcatas, an extendable tongue that can divide and emit electric shocks, and swimming. *'Rhinonoid': Appears in episodes 34 and 35. Powers include a nose drill, speed, high jumping, mouth fire balls, and turning into a metal barrier called the Rhino Barrier. *'Swordfightnoid': Appears in episode 36. Powers include hypnotic eyes, a human disguise, twin katanas, high jumping, a ball and chain attached to a kama, and blinding spit. *'Turtlenoid': Appears in episode 37. Powers include a turtle disguise, mimicking humans, mouth toxic gas, a machine gun in the forehead, high jumping, swimming, and withdrawing into his shell to fly. *'Mushroomnoid': Appears in episode 38. Powers include spore gas from the mouth that alters minds, a clawed right hand, mushroom bombs from the right shoulder, super agility, and a mouth spore net that causes rot overtime. *'Hermitcrabnoid': Appears in episode 39. Powers include withdrawing into his shell which can levitate and possess humans, a left arm scythe claw, a machine gun on top of the shell, shell-like grenades called Hermit Crab Bombs, burrowing, explosive eye flashes, and blinding mouth foam. *'Panthernoid': Appears in episode 40. Powers include flight, sharp claws, a mouth machine gun, and eye heat rays. *'Drunknoid': Appears in episode 41. Powers include strength by alcohol consumption, a human disguise, sake gas from the mouth designed to knockout humans, a bottle that can be used as a club, mouth flames that can be tossed like fire balls, purple lasers from the three eyes, teleportation, hat bombs, and a spark gun. *'Tyrannosaurusnoid': Appears in episode 42. Possesses no known powers. *'Catfishnoid': Appears in episode 42. Powers include a vampire disguise, teleportation, absorbing and rechanneling electricity via the whiskers, and an electric beam and explosive flashes from the forehead light. *'Cobranoid': Appears in episode 43. Powers include a human disguise, a space virus stinger in the right index finger, a large hypnotic flute, turning the right arm into a whip, red energy blasts from the head, a mouth machine gun, and blue electric bolts from the torso. *'Absorbnoid': Appears in episode 44. Powers include a head probe that absorbs memories, high jumping, suction arms to absorb electricity from electronics, and explosive red eye blasts. *'Squidnoid': Appears in episode 45. Powers include a human disguise, a motorcycle that emits high amounts of exhaust, right hand tentacles that can extend short distances, a rubbery body, high jumping, teleportation, explosive and acidic mouth ink, and turning the left hand into a long whip tentacle. *'Unicornnoid': Appears in episode 47. Powers include an pair of entrapping tendrils in the torso, high jumping, neck gusts, a machine gun in each eye, a head rocket, and left shoulder lasers. *'Templebellnoid': Appears in episode 48. Powers include limb retraction, a small hammer, an ultrasonic ring from the body upon striking it, yellow electric bolts from the scalp, and explosive discs called Temple Bell Bombs. *'Fakemothernoid': Appears in episode 49. Powers include a body bomb, a human disguise, finger machine guns, high jumping, and blinding mouth mist. Living Space Debris *'Golem Cosmo': Appears in episode 37. Powers include a falcata that emits surges upon striking the ground and red energy bolts, a shield, high jumping, and red eye lasers. *'Queen Cosmo': Powers include flight, blue energy ball form that emits blasts and flames, entrapping orbs that emit electric shocks called Moon Power, turning lifeforms hateful via telepathy, weather manipulation, teleportation of herself and others, eye flashes that drain life energy and cause telekinetic explosions, disintegration touch, restraining rings from the hands, explosive eye flashes, a machine hijacking beetle disguised as her left earring, entrapping organisms in mirrors, spawning ice that freezes while melting, a pyramid that controls clocks and emits a heat ray, bright flashes from the left palm, summoning a green butterfly that releases sleep powder, a bracelet on the left wrist that turns into an electric flying snake, telekinesis, and an amulet that fires explosive spiders. **'True Queen Cosmo': Appears in episode 46. Powers include flight, explosive mist via retractable tentacles from around the face, psychic explosions, and yellow body beams.